An angler, who may be walking from lake to lake, usually desires to keep his gear organized and ready for use when he reaches the waterfront. Many anglers keep their lures attached to the line of their fishing rod. This can cause trouble, if, for example, a lure comes loose from the rod. Also, when the fishing rod is transported, lures can tangle with each other and/or the fishing line. This, of course, can be inconvenient and highly irritating for the fisherman.
With the present invention, a fisherman can store his lures or bait in a way that prevents them from coming loose and get entangled.
At the same time, manufacturers of fishing lures can pack their products in a useful carrying box, that might be of value for anglers.